The Forum Guides
Group Description The Forum Guides is a chapter on bungie.net dedicated to helping members in a polite, less forceful way, to approach posting. This chapter was founded on 5/03/2007 by B.net user Thing1. He felt it was his and a handful of other users responsibility to create a group that would assist users by any means necessary yo become better members. Although the group primarily focuses on fixing the problems in the Halo 3 forum. Because of this, Thing1 chose to create a code system for members to use when Scanning the forums for users that don't follow the rules of the codes. The Halo 3 Forum Problems The H3 forum is infamous for spam and flaming. B.net User, creator of the Rainbow Theory, and Member of The Forum Guides Lord Snakie had this to say about the majority of H3 forum Users and how to prevent the problem from escalating: Many from before the New Hawtness -- referring to the time where many of the users on Bungie belive that users first started appearing in mass numbers and spamming. This coincides with about the time the forums were re-vamped. These members are thusly called 'New-Hawtness' members have now been lost. Without them, some people from before August 1st, 2006 (the date that will live in infamy on Bungie) referring to the actual date where the spamming on the H3 forum became 'unbearable' are also falling into decay. We can't let this happen. This is why we're here- to snag the new people quickly and teach them what it means to follow the rules and be a laid-back ancient like the rest of us. And possibly to reverse the decay, if we can do that. Scanning Scanning is when a member of The Forum Guides observes the main forums for threads that relate to the Code System. Here is the schedule for scanning hours. *9am-10:30am *10:31am-12pm *12:01pm-1:30pm *1:31pm-3pm *3:01pm-4:30pm *4:31pm-6pm *6:01pm-7:30pm *7:31pm-9pm *9:01pm-10:30pm *10:31pm-8:59am(all member voluntary scanning) These times are given to specific members according to there time logged on. each members in the forum guides volunteers to scan in each time slot. Code System These codes will be given to a member through a PM by a scanner. They had to have done the following: UTL: Unauthorized Thread Location This code is given to members when a thread has been created in the wrong forum. The OP is given the following in a PM by a guide scanner: Your thread: Name has been located and recognized by a forum guide scanner as UTL Unauthorized in this Thread. Step(s) to better posting after being received a UTL: * Know which forum to appropriately post in * Go to bungie.net help section and find the forums help section. This describes the purpose for all the forums and what to specifically post in each one. Your cooperation with this Notification is appreciated, thank you. Forum Guide Staff, (Member Name) ITI: Identical Thread Information This Code is given to a member when a thread has been created that matches another thread identical to it. The OP is a given the following PM by a guide scanner: Your thread name has been located and recognized by forum guide scanner as ITI Identical Thread Information. Step(s) to better posting after receiving an ITI: * Use Search bar located at top right hand corner of bungie site, just under your account information and avatar to find threads that may be similar to yours. Your cooperation with this Notification is appreciated, thank you. Forum Guide Staff, Name US: Unauthorized Spamming This code is given to a member who has been observed by a scanner that is considered spam. The OP is given the following PM by a scanner: Your threadname has been located and recognized by a forum guide scanner as US: Unauthorized Spamming. Step(s) to to better posting after receiving a US: * Do not Post threads with information regarding non related topics; this means anything that is not directly related to the thread's topic. There will be some leniency as to how the member posts. Just know that the post must be somewhat relating to the threads topic, so make sure that the information you give in a post does not create another unrelated topic. UF: Unauthorized Flaming This code is given to a member when he has been caught flaming and/or disrespecting another member. The OP is given the following PM by a guide scanner: Your thread name has been located and recognized by forum guide scanner as UF: Unauthorized Flaming. Step(s) to better posting after receiving a UF: * Remember to think out replies before posting them * be nice and courteous to your fellow member, even if he/she is flaming/disrespecting you. A mod or guide will take care of the situation. If u feel the a guide or mod has not taken care of the situation properly, feel free to notify either of them in a PM. Thank you Forum Guide Staff, (Member Name) All PM's are varied according to what the member had done to be authorized such a code. Daily & Weekly Reports Forum Guide users are required to report back to a thread in the group and type down the PM sent to the User. The point of this is to observe whether or not the PM sent to the user in fault was not in any way disrespectful, or wrong. by doing that users who resieve Pms by scanners wont write back complaining. Forum Guide Goal The Forums Guides hope to fix the way users interact with each other so that in the future, bungie forums will be a place of great coming together, where users can express themselves freely without being flamed for it. Category:Chapters Category:Bungie Community